The Pink Daggers
by SilverWilver
Summary: The world is a twisted place for a vampire. Ginny learns this first hand with the help of Harry and group of assassins who need her help. Eternal life and blood lust is the least of her worries now. Pre-DH. H/G, R/H. Vampire Fic.
1. The Last Night

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter One_

**The Last Night**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I do not own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter...wish I did! All the characters belong to JKR but the story is all mine – __**SilverWilver**__ -_

_Story Rated M for violence, language and sexual situations. This story was written pre-DH but has been altered for consistency._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not sure of the exact moment it happened, all I know is that night...that crazy ass night changed my life, or should I say death? Fuck, I don't know. Everything has been so messed up. I don't know my right from my left anymore. I blame him, I blame him for everything. I shouldn't be this way, but now that I am what do I do about it? Cry? I don't think so. That's not me, I don't cry. I don't complain. And I sure as hell am not about to start now.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was never easy being the youngest of the Weasley family but nothing could prepare me for this. I read once that the number one thing people fear is public speaking. Coming in at a distant second is death. People would rather die than get up and talk. I'd like to think that I don't fear anything. After what I and most of the wizarding world have been through it's hard to think anything could get worse. Of course that was before what I have come to call "My Death Day." Everything changed then. I take fear a lot more seriously now. I don't fear death or talking or even spiders, the thing I fear most is myself.

I'm strong willed and always have been. I have to be. After Dumbledore died the world changed, a war was upon us. It started off small, a death here and there, acts of hate. But then it grew. Large groups of Death Eaters were attacking muggle towns and villages. If a muggle was where they shouldn't be you could be sure that trouble was to follow. I sat back and waited, going to Hogwarts as Harry, Ron and Hermione went about their silent quest to bring down Voldemort. We didn't really see much of each other as they were never home and I was always at school. It killed me more and more every day, not knowing where they were.

As the death toll rose it became more and more important for the job to be finished, but nothing is ever as easy as we would like it to be. Most of the wizarding locations of England were destroyed including Hogsmead, Diagon Alley and a good portion of Hogwarts. Everyday we were bombarded with news of more and more deaths, most of them were our friends and relatives. Harry however didn't let us down. He attacked Voldemort before he knew what hit him and with a flash, he was gone. It was all sorta anti-climatic in my opinion.

We have spent the past few years rebuilding and recovering from the destruction that was left behind. The Death Eaters didn't stop right away and ended up having to be hunted down and imprisoned one by one. We have all been suffering to build lives for ourselves. Harry went on to join a newly formed, non-ministry ran group of Aurors who's goal for now has been to hunt down any remaining Death Eaters. Hermione was offered a top job at St. Mungos while Ron and I have been helping to rebuild George's joke shop in Diagon Alley It's been hard without Fred.

"Ginny will you hurry your ass up! I'm tired of waiting for you!" Ron bellowed from downstairs. "George is waiting on us!"

Ron always got impatient when he knew Hermione was going to be around. But today was worse than normal. Hermione had been so busy working at the Psych department at St. Mungos that she hadn't been around the Burrow for nearly a month. Ron was going through what I call _Hermione_ _withdrawals_. Hell, even I was having them by now. I missed her too, the know-it-all.

"I'm coming Ron, calm down." I shouted out my door as I run a brush through my hair one last time.

It's been over two years since Diagon Alley was destroyed by the Death Eaters. It's taken George, along with the rest of the shop owners that long to rebuild. Finally after working my ass off, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is ready to reopen. The whole family is coming out to celebrate. Many of us have not seen each other for a long time...we have all been living our lives and trying to move on from everything that happened.

After a few more rounds of arguing, Ron and I arrived in Diagon Alley dressed as well as we could. The aftermath of the war left everyone, not just us, hurting for money. Our family had invested so much to help out George that we have gone without a lot for a long time. But my family doesn't complain about such things, we get by with what we have. I managed to fashion a simple black dress out one of mum's old dress robes. I'm surprisingly good at sewing charms. Ron however looked worse for the ware in dad's old dress robes, the pants were so short you could see his shocking red leg hair sticking out, nasty looking if you ask me.

"Ginny! Ron! Over here!" Mum shouted as she came walking towards us as we exited the back of the Leaky Cauldron. "You won't believe the crowd that's here, it's amazing! I still can't believe we are the first shop to reopen."

True enough a large crowd of smartly dressed witches and wizards stood all around Diagon Alley looking into the windows of George's shop. Large _Grand Opening_ banners had been hung all over number ninety-three, each sign was flashing a different color and shouting out comments to the crowd that awaited entrance. I couldn't help but laugh when I approached one sign that announced, _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the greatest joke shop in the world! If you disagree we will cover you in bubtuber puss. _

"Man! I think every magical person in England is here tonight!" Ron announced to dad who just caught up with us.

"It's a big deal Ron. This is the first building other than Gringotts to reopen since the end of the war." Dad stated with pride dripping from every word. It amused me how proud he was of George now, compared to how he reacted when he and Fred first bought this place. It's amazing how things change.

"Has anyone seen George yet? I thought we would get a chance to see them today." I had been looking for him all day at home but I guess he had a lot of last minute chores to do. I tried jumping up and down over the crowd to look for him but being short that really didn't accomplish much.

"I think he is inside. He said he had something big planned for when they opened the doors." Ron said as he looked around the crowd.

I caught one glimpse of pure joy on Ron's face before I noticed why and then he disappeared. Hermione was sitting on a bench, somewhat away from the gathered crowd. The moment Ron spotted her he took off, not caring who he pushed molested or toppled on the way. Yes it was true that Ron had feelings for her but you don't go through everything they did together and not be forever connected to each other. I think they could find each other if they were blindfolded and placed at opposite ends of the earth. I found it sweet, romantic and frankly annoying all at the same time. Don't get me wrong I was happy they were so close it just only reminded me how lonely _I_ really was.

I wanted to go join Ron and Hermione but mum's grip on my arm kept me in place. I think she was slightly nervous that George would pull something dangerous with his opening, trying to honor Fred as much as possible. I could cut the tension around her with a knife which just made me smile. To see her worry about the little things again was refreshing, for so long all she thought about was death. Now she started getting upset when I left the tea kettle on and it boiled over the stove. It was great to have her back.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and any other creature out there I thank you for coming to the reopening of my shop!" George's voice boomed over the crowd and caused everyone to jump. Of course I knew what was going on I spotted him right away, George was sitting on the roof of the building looking down at all of us but it was amusing to watch everyone else frantically search around for the location of the voice. "Oy! I'm up here!"

Once the crowd figured out where he was, George continued. "I have a demonstration for you." And without warning large amounts of fireworks shot off from the top of the roof lighting up the entire street. Bits of rubble still stood everywhere but for the most part most of the shops had been put back together. The reflection of the various shapes and sizes of explosions off of the shop windows was almost poetic and ironic at the same time. The last time that such lights and sounds happened on this street, it was falling to the ground. The crowd didn't gawk over the site, most were speechless. It was as if George was giving everyone closure on what happened here. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As I watched a large blue pinwheel whiz through the sky the only thing I could think about was that last day that Diagon Alley stood in all its glory. I had been here, we all were here. Harry had gotten word that a Horcrux could be in Gingotts and he had been devising a plan to get it or at last resort, destroy the place, which he did. To this day we still don't know who found out about what they were doing but somehow the Death Eaters knew. Instead of attacking him personally they just went crazy and destroyed everything in sight. Six muggles, twelve wizards and three goblins were killed that day along with the spirit and last hope of every magical person alive. I think everyone felt safe as long as we still had places that were strictly magical, once that barrier had been crossed hope faded. It lowered everyone's moral so badly that it's a wonder any of us are still alive.

Suddenly the doors to the shop swung inwards and the light inside flickered on to reveal rows and rows of tricks, treats and other baubles. I smiled as people entered the shop, chatting happily as they fawned over the goodies. Ron and I had spent the past week placing products on the newly built shelves taking special care to color coordinate everything by size, product and danger level. It had been a long road to get back to this point but it was worth it. Seeing people smile again was worth it. The sudden feeling of being normal again was worth it. Everything was just...well almost...perfect again. Soon the other shops of Diagon will open again to be shortly followed by the re-opening of Hogsmead shops. Life was getting back to a bearable point, suddenly life didn't seem so bad anymore.

Instead of cramming myself into the store, I choose to stay outside. After all I'll be sick of the place before long. Ron and I will both be working there after today, tonight however was all about George and he deserved it. So I stepped out of the way and pushed through the crowd to find Ron and Hermione who were happily talking to each other, I'm not even sure if they noticed that the store was now open now, nor did it seem like they cared much.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Ginny!" Hermione said with a huge grin then stood up to hug me.

Okay, I'm not into chics or anything but it sure did feel good to hug her. You know that feeling you have when you see someone for the first time after a long time apart? That's how it was, I was just happy that she was safe, alive and most of all here. I could really use some time to talk to her. I love my family but there are just things you can't talk to family about, I need my best friend back. "God it's good to see you."

Sadly Hermione let go and sat back down, "You too Ginny. I'm so sorry that I haven't been around, life has just been crazy you know..."

"I know, I know what you mean very well." That was an understatement.

"So, Ron was telling me that you will be working at the shop with him and George." Hermione said with an air of disapproval.

I knew it, she was going to get on me for not doing more with myself. "Don't start Hermione. You know I didn't get to finish school. I'm not going to work here forever just until I can save up some money, get my own place and try to do something with myself."

"Do you still want to be a writer for the Prophet?" Hermione asked.

"I have submitted three articles already and none of them have been published. I may still try to get on at the paper but I'm out of shape, I need to see about taking some classes on writing or something." That was a lie, my writing skills were fine and I never submitted anything to the Prophet. I just didn't want Hermione to know that I have no desire to do much of anything. No, that's not right. My real problem is that I want to do everything and I don't know where to start. With the world starting over I have my pick of anything I want, and frankly I'm a little scared to pick something.

I could tell that Hermione wanted to argue with me more but was holding back, instead she turned her attention to Ron. "Well, I haven't seen the store yet. Let's see if we can squeeze in and take a look."

Ron jumped and held a hand out to her. Hermione took it and pulled herself up then turned and smiled at me. "I'm staying at the Burrow for a few days Ginny, we can talk more later."

"Sounds good." _As long as you don't talk about my career._

I watched as they walked hand-in-hand into the crowded shop and ducked as one of the shouting banners swung loose and flew over top of the. I laughed as the banner fell to the ground and started shouting in a muffled voice, _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes has wonderful windows._ I took a moment to amuse myself by saying that phrase ten times fast, I messed up on the sixth try.

I still had no desire to fight the crowd inside the store but I didn't want to head home by myself just yet so I decided to take a walk. I wanted to check out the progress of the other shops, see how close they were to opening. Flourish and Blott's looked like it would be opening soon, the inside was completely rebuilt but not a book was in sight. The cauldron shop was still missing a roof and the windows were boarded up. Madam Malkin's had a large red sign with the date of her opening only a week away. I made a mental note to stop by for the opening.

As I crossed the road towards a store that was damaged I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Leaning up against a bent lamp post, with his back to me, was a man with long black hair and floor length black robes. His big leather _ass kicking_ boots were just visible under his robes as the wind blew around. He had his arms crossed, looking dead serious about something. He defiantly didn't belong here, just the way he stood screamed trouble. Something was familiar about him however, like someone I knew from a past life but it was hard to tell from behind. He had what muggles would call a _Gothic_ air about him, his brooding presence sent a chill up my spine.

Wait...maybe it's not the stranger that's giving me the chills. Something isn't right here, everything is getting dark and cold. It's the middle of summer, it shouldn't be getting like this. All the lights on the street seem to be getting dim or am I just fading? I can't tell, my mind isn't thinking right. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and my head was pounding. When I fell to my knees I could see a pair of black gloved hands come around my neck from behind and someone was breathing on my hair. With a sharp intake of breath from my captor something sharp pierced my neck again, I could feel my body fade as I lost a vast amount of blood. In the distance I heard someone scream, was that my mum? I can't tell. The stranger I saw by the lamp post came running towards me, sparks shooting from his wand. As my body went limp and my heart slowed and I caught a gleam of light off the strangers glasses. My last thought before I died was that stranger and his big green eyes.


	2. How I Died

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Two_

**How I Died**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dying isn't all that bad really. It wasn't all bright lights and flashing images from my life as I thought it would be. At first I took that as a sign that perhaps _hell_ existed, and that was where I was going, but no, it was different than that. I had a few moments of existing in the fade, a vast space of blue and purple mist that soothed and relaxed me after the trauma I just experienced. I could still hear the voices of people shouting, spells being cast and crying from the other side but I could also hear the faint sound of soft music in the distance. I had the urge to move, not really walk...more of a float towards the sound, it was so melodic, the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. But something was stopping me from moving. I couldn't go back, forward or to the side. If I was going to die I just wanted it to be over with already. I was still in pain but I was sure that if I went forward the pain would go away.

Just as I thought relief would come and I was going to get to explore that sound something pulled me back. The mist was thinning out and fading while the sounds of voices grew louder. I could feel my body being lifted and each movement brought more pain. Suddenly my chest felt like it was on fire. My heart was burning, no...exploding. It had to be, it hurt so bad that it had to of been ripped from my chest. All around me the blueness of the afterlife was leaving as people in white hats swam my vision. I remember someone screaming, "She's awake! Hurry, sedate her!" and then nothing, all was lost and a black void filled my mind, nothing remained.

I couldn't tell you how long I was out, I was told it was close to a week. All I know is that I have short little spans of memory where various faces would flash before me, I'd scream in pain and black out all over again. It's easy to say that it was the most horrifying event of my life. I was fighting so hard to make myself either wake up or die, one way or another I had to get out of my current state of nothing. I could feel my body spasm from time to time as I fought against myself and I'm sure at one point I fell out of my bed possibly cracking my head open, or at least it felt like it.

Finally something within me clicked. Like the cloud that I was under suddenly blew away leaving my mind clear to think. My first coherent thought entered my brain sometime in the middle of the night, _Where am I?_ How cliché is that, the first question anyone asks in this situation is location. My first question should have been, _What the fuck happened to me. _ Or better yet, _Who the fuck did this to me!_ But no...I burst out of my sleep, sat up in bed and screamed at the top of my lungs until someone came running across the room. "WHERE AM I!"

"Calm down Ginny! You're in St. Mungos."

I turned my head with a stab of pain and was so relived I couldn't stand it. Hermione, dressed in her white St. Mungo's lab coat was standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder. However the relief I felt at seeing her vanished quickly when I saw the look of horror on her face. "Hermione, why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and tried to smile, "Sorry, you just look different laying down I didn't realize...nothing. It's nothing, your fine."

"Bullshit Hermione! Tell me what happened to me! How long have I been in here? Who attacked me? Who was the guy with the glasses? Did I die...I remember dying..." I felt that feeling I hadn't felt in a long time...panic. Pure and horrifying panic filled my body. I had to move, run, get away from where I was. I was sure that if I didn't leave right now that something dreadful would happen and I couldn't explain what. I flipped back my covers, swung my legs over the side and put my feet on the ground. The moment all my weight went onto my ankles I collapsed to the floor. I guess in my panic I didn't realize that not using your legs for a week leaves them a little weak.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she helped me get back into my bed. Tears splashed down her face as she covered me back up, "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. I should have been there with you. I was more concerned about picking on your job than I was actually spending time with you. I'm a horrible friend."

"What are you talking about? What happened to me?" She was starting to aggravate me, why wasn't she telling me what happened?

"I don't think I'm the person to tell you Ginny. The one who came to your rescue should do that."

"Who rescued me? I don't remember much but I sure don't remember anyone rescuing me."

Hermione frowned, "Yes you do, you called him the man in the glasses. I know you weren't thinking right but you know who it was."

It took me a moment before it dawned on me, "It was Harry wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was me." Came the very worn but distinct sound of Harry's voice from the doorway of the room. "If you don't mind Ginny I'd like to talk to you." Harry didn't quite look like how he use to. For one he was pale but well toned, he had more muscles than I ever remember him having and his hair was down to his shoulders. Not to mention the solid black clothing, silver studded belt and _shit-kicker_ boots he looked like he had stepped out of dark alley somewhere. I found this darker Harry oddly attractive.

It had been years since Harry and I actually got to talk to each other. We spent so long only seeing each other in passing, our last real conversation had been back in our last year of Hogwarts and that wasn't a fun time. "You can talk to me only if you're going to bloody tell me what is going on!" Wow, I guess my aggravation was getting worse. I can be such a bitch when I'm cranky.

"Ginny, just listen to him there is a lot you don't know about what happened." Hermione stated but all I wanted to say was _well...duh_. "I'll be back in a bit."

My head was starting to hurt again along with every other bone in my body. I watched as Harry pulled up a stool from across the room and sat down beside me. He fiddled with his hair for a moment before he seemed ready to talk. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Well...let's see. I hurt all over, I'm confused beyond measure and nobody will tell me anything. How do you think I feel?"

Harry sighed heavily. I could tell he wanted to snap at me but he refrained. "Okay, first of all you were attacked by a guy...um...being that I have been tracking for about a month now. I don't know his real name but he goes by Brandon when he is in disguise. The other Aurors and I found out about him a few months back when he attacked and killed a muggle girl. Several weeks back I almost caught him but I messed up and he found out that I was hunting him. That's when he got me and I lost him again. I just got word last week that he was back in London. Ron had written me and told me about the opening of Fred and George's shop so I thought I had better keep an eye on everyone." Harry put his head in his hands and dropped his shoulders.

There was still something here that Harry wasn't telling me, "Harry I don't..."

"I'm so sorry Ginny! I didn't know that you would out by yourself. I figured everyone was in the shop. Why of all people did it have to be you?" I couldn't quite tell if he was crying or not because his face was still hidden but I'm sure tears were pouring. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, he wasn't after you. He was trying to get to me."

"Harry, what do you mean? What's happened to me?" Shit, my panic was coming back.

When Harry removed his hands from his face and looked back up at me I wanted to scream in horror. His eyes were a deep blood red and the skin on his face was all messed up like it was stretched too thin. His mouth was open wide as if he was going to bite someone and his teeth...now I understood. Harry had two large fangs pointing down from his top set of teeth. He was showing me what he had become and I knew, I knew before I woke up screaming not but ten minutes before...I was a vampire. The moment that bastard attacked me I knew.

I started to cry and I don't do that. The heavy realization of what exactly happened to me was sinking in. I had lived and fought during the war. I have seen people injured and killed more times than I can think about. I have read about all the terrible things that happen to other people but never...never did I think anything could happen to me. I'm Ginny, I'm supposed to be invincible. But now I'm just like every other crying, sniveling, misunderstood twit that I use to make fun of and yell at, telling them to grow up or get over it. Everyone always thought I was such a bitch for being so insensitive but I always saw it as being strong. But now I understood real horror, something has directly affected me for the first time and I can't handle myself. God, I wish I would stop crying in front of Harry.

Harry relaxed his face and his fangs receded back into his gums. "I'm so sorry Ginny."

"STOP SAYING THAT! If one more person feels sorry for me I'm going to go crazy!" I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to yell at him but there is nothing worse than having someone feel sorry for you. I can't stand it.

"I'm not trying to upset you. I'm only here to help. I just went through what you did. I'm as new at this as you are but I still thought I could help in some way." Harry said looking scared from my outburst.

"Why didn't we hear about you becoming a..." I couldn't bring myself to say it quite yet.

"Because I didn't tell anyone. It happened a lot faster for me. One hour of searing pain as my body changed at that was it I didn't even come to St. Mungos for it. You however lost almost every ounce of blood in your body. He wasn't trying to turn you he was trying to kill you."

"He came very close." I mumbled. "So this Brandon guy was going to kill me just to get your attention? You would think a tap on the shoulder would have done it better."

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, that's my theory anyway. I don't know why he would have any other reason of attacking you. He knows I'm after him but I don't know how much about me he really knows. I mean he wouldn't know who you are anything...I don't think."

"You don't think? Well, that's encouraging."

"That's the best I can do. I need to get with headquarters and let them know what happened and see what our next step should be to capture him."

"Wait, how long have I been in here?" Something here wasn't adding up.

"Well about a week. Six days to be exact." Harry said.

"And you haven't been trying to get this guy! What have you been doing while I have been out?"

Harry looked down and avoided my eyes, "I have been sitting here, watching you. Your parents and family have been in and out too. I have been sleeping at the Burrow during the day and coming here at night to look over you. I sort of feel..."

"Feel what?" It was sweet to know he cared but I was also very annoyed that he wasn't out doing his job and getting this asshole that ruined me.

"I feel responsible for you. When your family found out that you're a vampire, they didn't really know how to react or handle you, they did the same thing to me. Everyone reacts the same way, and you can't really blame them can you? I guess I sort of figure that we have a connection now or something." Harry stated still avoiding my face.

I find it hard to believe that my family would do that to me but he had a point. When I saw Harry's fangs I freaked for a moment, I could only image what I would of done if I hadn't just found out that I was the same as him. "Why only at night?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why do you only come to see me at night?" I had a feeling I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him.

Harry looked sad, "We can only go out at night. Sunlight will give you one nasty burn and if you stand in it too long it will kill you or...re-kill you. We also drink blood, have amazing strength and can be killed by a stake to the heart...everything you know about vampires is true."

Wonderful, so basically life as I know it is now gone. This is fucking perfect. Well, I guess Hermione can't get on me about not having a life that she thinks is worthy, I had my future made up for me. Maybe I can become an Auror and join Harry. "So now what? How long am I stuck here?"

"You seem fine to me but Hermione was told not to let you leave until you were ready. She has to give you a psychology test or something like that. You know, to make sure your _sound in the mind_." Harry laughed at least he wasn't the only one who thought psychology was a little crazy. Oh, that was a bad pun.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving my life, for sitting with me and being so nice. I haven't seen you in so long and it feels like we have been talking every day since Hogwarts." I meant it, I felt like we were friends again for some reason. But I knew in my heart that soon he would be back on the job and leaving again.


	3. Moving On

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Three_

**Moving On**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I could of choked Hermione. That stupid psychology thing she made me take was the biggest waste of time ever. She asked me about fifty questions, made me look at a bunch of shapes on cards then had me walk around the hospital about five times before she would let me go. I may be a damn vampire now but I didn't go fucking insane! Because of her I couldn't leave until the next night. I could of left hours before that except for the whole _can't walk in sunlight_ thing. Man, this sucks already.

When I finally got out of there, Ron and Harry were waiting for me to help me get home. I tried to act like I didn't need any help but that was the lie of the year. It was odd really, I felt stronger than I ever have in my life but it's almost as if my body didn't know how to handle all the new muscle I formed. That however wasn't the real reason I needed help. I don't know why but I was having trouble using my magic. When Hermione gave me back my wand I tried to lift a bowl of soup off my bedside table and only managed to make it flop onto the floor. I knew if I tried to apparate I'd end up in a million tiny bits all over England. Free Ginny-Bites for hungry felines in dark alleyways.

Once home I was sure I was going to get a chance to relax and think about my new situation, my bedroom was calling my name. However it seemed that other plans had been made for me. Mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when I arrived. After a sound round of hugging and tears on mum's behalf we all sat down at the table for a nice little family meeting, _oh joy._ What troubled me most was the look on mum's face when she looked at me, like I was contagious or something. _Here mum, have a nice dose of vampire-itis on me. _Once Ron and Harry sat down and everyone had a cup of tea the real fun began.

"So what's up?" I just wanted to get this over with, whatever they had to say couldn't be good.

"Well, that's what we wanted to ask you." Dad said. "We don't really know what to do here. Can you still work for George? What's going to happen now?"

I wanted to cry again. I felt sorry for them, they were terrified for me. I know they just wanted to help but had no idea how, and frankly neither did I. It suddenly hit me that living here may not be a possibility anymore. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself. "I don't know what to do either dad. I can't work during the day and everything is closed at night." I turned and looked at Harry who was sitting beside me. "I don't even know how to survive like this. I need blood don't I? I'm not about to start going around attacking people. I don't know what to do with myself."

Harry put a hand on my shoulder, "I have a friend that has been teaching me things and she said she would be happy to help you out too. I also have an apartment in London that I don't really use much. I know this is happening fast for you but if you need time to think you're welcome to stay with me."

For some reason the mention of this female friend Harry has upset me. There hasn't been anything between us in a long time and frankly I don't want to go down that road again, he's too emotional for me. But I guess I have just always seen him as being eternally single, stupid of me I know. "I don't know Harry. This is all just a bit crazy you know, it's a sweet offer and all..."

"Ginny I think you should do it." Ron said, I hate when he cuts me off. "You and Harry can sort of work with each other. He even said that he may be able to get you a job."

"Well, that was a big maybe Ron. I wasn't planning on telling her until I knew for sure. Thanks." Harry said, clearly annoyed which made me smile. He turned back to me and continued, "However he is right. I could possibly have something for you to do but I think you need some time to adjust before we deal with that. Hell, I still need time to adjust."

"Mum, dad...what do you think? Should I go with Harry?" I don't know why I was asking really, I guess I really valued their opinions more than any child wants to admit.

Mum looked on the verge of tears, "I think it's for the best. I know you don't need taking care of anymore but if something were to come up involving your...your new state. I wouldn't know how to help you. Harry would more than anyone here."

Well, as you can tell my mind was made up for me. Not that I gave much of a fight either way, at this point I don't really care what happens to me. At the moment all I want is to curl up in a ball and just fade away. But seeing as how I'm practically immortal now I don't see that happening. As I was packing up my room the only thing I could think about was _vampire_. I just can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. It can't be true. Is this what they call the denial stage?

I finished stuffing underwear in a bag, dashed out of my room and into the bathroom. I looked at myself for the first time and was horror stricken. I was pale, so pale I was almost transparent. My eyes were still brown and my hair bright red but everything else was different. I opened my mouth and looked at my teeth, no fangs. Harry said that they only appear when you drink blood or attack someone, I tried to force the attack pose so I could see them but my heart wasn't really into it. The most noticeable physical change was my figure. I looked strong, solid, not like a bodybuilder but nice, the only plus side to this whole thing. Maybe I can handle this...I am strong...yeah...I can do this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's apartment was just what I expected for some reason. Located a few blocks away from the Ministry of Magic, it fit him perfectly. The building itself was small, dark and ran down. Made of crumbling brick that at some point was painted black and splattered with plaster that was now peeling off. It looked like the center of crime and prostitution for all of London, my excitement for this journey faded fast.

"It's much better on the inside, I promise." Harry said with a knowing smile.

We tugged my trunk up the moldy front steps and entered the main corridor. My jaw fell to the floor instantly. It was like the god dammed Westminster Abby in there! The marble floor reflected the gilded walls and grand staircase that shot up at least five floors of pure shiny-ness. Just to the left of the front door was a wall filled with small golden mailboxes and for some odd reason a large potted palm tree. To the right of the door was a counter with lots of tall gadgets behind it making odd noises. A short, pudgy woman with big hair and lime green robes was smiling at Harry with way to much enthusiasm. Harry walked up to the chunky woman and showed her a card he pulled out of his pocket.

"Hey Sally. This is Ginny Weasley, she needs a key. She is going to be staying with me for a bit. I had it approved already." Harry said as he leaned over the counter, looked at a sheet of paper and pointed at it. "There, it's order 508-B. Luna approved it yesterday."

This is all quite odd. I had to be approved by Luna Lovegood to live here? What is this place? I guess I have never really seen Harry working; this has to be a place for Aurors or something. It seems the place, all dark and scary on the outside...overly elaborate on the inside. It's amazing how easy it is to fool muggles, they look at this building and run away but little do they know some of the most powerful wizards alive rest within its walls.

The chubby woman named Sally behind the counter smiled at Harry again, "Oh yes Mr. Potter. The order came through this morning." She picked up a small package and handed it to me. "This is your key and clearance card dear. You have to present that card at the desk before you leave and come in."

"A key? Why can't you just do a wand scan?"

Harry smiled, "Because not everyone that lives here can own a wand. The ministry laws prevent it."

"Alright, thank you." I said as I eyed Harry, him and his goofy grin just peered back at me.

As Harry started to walk away from me with my trunk I called out to him, "Hey, what is this place?"

He pulled out his wand and pointed to my belongings, "I'll explain it in a bit." With a small puff of smoke my things vanished.

Harry lived on the second floor of what I later found out was called, "La Chambre du Sang," which means _The House of Blood _in French. Don't worry...this isn't a house filled with vampires or anything, that was my first thought. His apartment was pretty simple compared to the gold halls of the ground floor. Entirely painted in a soft cream color, it looked like what a bachelors place should. Very little furniture, dirty plates and cups scattered around and not a single drop of food in the place.

The kitchen and living area created one large room that was covered in a fluffy gray carpet. The bedrooms were small and shared a bathroom in the middle of them. Harry's room had a bed and a pile of solid black clothes in the corner. What would be my room had a bunch of empty boxes, a desk covered in dust and a stack of clean sheets with a pillow on top of them.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bed in here...I'll get you one. You can make up the couch or sleep on the floor for tonight." Harry said as he watched me look around the place.

"The couch is cool." There is no freaking way I was sleeping on the floor.

"I know it's pretty plain but I have only lived here a few months and I really don't sleep here often. Make yourself at home, feel free to re-do whatever you want. If you need money for anything let me know."

"Thank you Harry, for everything. I know this must put you out."

"Not at all. It will be nice having a roommate. I'll actually want to stay in my own home now. I never stayed here because it was so quite, you will add some life to this place...so to speak."

I followed Harry as he walked over to the couch and sat down. It was a large black suede sofa that was rather cozy. Wait...why am I thinking about the damn couch? "So let's get into it."

Harry looked lost, "Get into what?"

"Everything, what is this place? What is the job you could have for me? How do you survive being a vampire?"

Harry frowned, which bugged me, "You really do mean everything don't you. Fine, I'll tell you what I can."

I couldn't help but mumble, "Good cause it's about time someone told me something."

"Damn it Ginny, stop that! Nobody is keeping anything from you. Stop making bitchy remarks about everything!" Harry said loudly.

Wow, I completely forgot what it was like to be challenged. Normally people just let me run my mouth and don't do anything about it, so I got used to it and I never stop. Harry always was the only person to stand up to me. "Sorry Harry...it's a habit. I'll try to stop."

Harry just frowned again and went on, "I'm still learning how to live as a vampire myself Ginny so there really isn't a whole lot I can tell you. I do know that we have to feed about every three weeks off of another vampire's blood, human blood won't do it. We can pretty much be killed just like a human but we heal a lot faster and can tolerate massive blood loss before we kick it. Of course you know about the sunlight thing..."

"What about this building? Why is it so well protected?"

Harry smiled and oozed with pride, " _La Chambre du_ Sang is the product of an argument. Some wanted the new Aurors to stay secret and separate working on their own to protect as they needed too. While others thought that we should all stay close to each other so that we could be grouped within a moments notice. I suggested that we all live together but have separate homes so we could still be individuals, thus _La Chambre du Sang was born_. I had nothing to do with the name." Harry made a disgusted face. "Everyone here is a member of the non-ministry Aurors, in the work that we do we are a family, united by a common interest a common blood."

I couldn't help but smile at the passion that Harry had for his work and obviously the people who lived here. He was so proud that I just wanted to snap a photo and put it on the refrigerator. "I think it was a great idea, a dormitory of sorts."

"Yeah, I was feeling bad for not staying here more often. Now that you're here I'll be okay with living here which will make Luna happy to no end." Harry said.

"Well that explains why Luna allowed me to live here, she knew it would get you here as well. Though I find it odd that she is a part of this group."

"I suppose so." Harry said with a smile. "She is clever that way but she isn't an Auror, she just runs the administration and relations with the Ministry. Luna has a way of getting what she wants."

"So one last question Harry, what is the job you could have for me?"

Harry looked uneasy, "I can't answer that just yet."

"Why not?"

"I just...you need to talk to..." Harry was cut off by a banging sound, someone was knocking on the front door.

Before Harry could even stand up to answer it the front door came swinging open and a chill instantly shot down my spine. Standing in the doorway was the largest woman I had ever seen. She was tall, standing at least six foot. Every inch of her body was well toned and defined but not to the point of being ugly, just the right amount of muscle. You could tell under her black turtle neck she was sporting a six pack along with perfect breasts. The long black leather skirt showed just enough of her legs to see that they were covered in tattoos, odd looking writing that I had never seen. But the most striking yet terrifying thing about her was her face, she was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. She was so perfect that she almost didn't seem real. Her long black, silky hair was tied back with a long leather strap that had pink beads on the end. In her right arm she had a black trench coat and judging by the way it was hanging something heavy rested on the inside pockets.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't realize you had company but I need to talk to you if you got..."

Suddenly her eyes rested on me as if she was trying to figure out what I was. Those shocking blue eyes bore into my soul as if she knew something about me that I didn't. She was scanning every inch of me, looking for something. My skin shivered and goosebumps popped up everywhere. Something about this woman was cold, calculating and god damn eerie. I wanted to run away but hug her at the same time. What the hell did this woman have to do with Harry?

"What's up Mary?" Harry said as if this woman was just a normal presence in the room not one scary ass she-devil.

"I ahh...I mean...is this the girl you were telling me about?" Mary said as she continued to eye me.

"Oh yeah, this is Ginny Weasley the newest member of the bloodsuckers." Harry said with a snicker.

I have expected her to laugh at me for some reason but when she fell to her knees and bowed at my feet I was floored. Her reaction confused me and my only thought was to run away from her, my _fight or flight_ instinct taking the pussy way out. I moved back in my seat as she placed her forehead on the ground, reached inside of her trench coat and pulled out a dagger with a stunning pink ruby handle. I looked at Harry hoping for an explanation but he seemed to be as shocked as I was. I tried to say something but all I got out was, "I ah...thanks..."

Mary didn't move as she placed the dagger horizontally across my feet, "My queen, we have waited so long for your return."


	4. Big Mistake

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Four_

**Big Mistake**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silence that followed Mary's statement was so intense it was almost deafening. I couldn't quite rack my brain around the words, _my queen_. What was that suppose to mean? Who was this weirdo? Harry seemed to understand more than I did because he was staring at Mary with a _you're not serious,_ sort of look. The absurdity of the situation was starting to hit me and a smile was creeping onto my face.

"Okay, what's the joke?"

"Oh no my queen, the Daggers never joke about one of our own." Mary stated very seriously as she continued to bow.

"Will you please stand up, you're making me nervous." This was all too strange, this had to be some sort of set up. I was sure that Harry was leading me on so I turned to him. "Harry, you're sooo very funny. Ha Ha."

Harry shook his head with a smile and a sense of disbelief still on his face, "No Ginny, I think she is serious."

"Fine then, can someone please explain what the hell is going on then. And who are you?" I know I sounded rude but with everything that has happened over the past few days I was tired of mystery, I just wanted fucking answers.

"Sorry Ginny, this is Mary Denote. She is a vampire too, she is actually a friend of the Auror's. Mary is the one who has been helping me since I was turned. She belongs to a group of female vampires called the Pink Daggers, she can tell you more about them because unless you're in the group you don't get much information." Harry was looking at Mary with total admiration and what could only be lust. The look in his eyes was so intense as if he desired nothing more than to toss her on the floor and have his way with her. I wanted to stick that dagger up her nose.

Still on her knees, Harry motioned for Mary to have a seat and when she passed she turned her gaze back to me, "I would love to talk to you more Ginny and answer some of your questions but I need to talk to Harry for a moment, Auror business. You understand."

_I understand that I want to rip that pretty hair off your head._ "Yeah sure no problem. I'll just step into my room and start unpacking."

Mary looked confused, "Unpack? What for?"

"Ginny is going to be staying with me for awhile." Harry said almost apologetically which made me hate her even more.

I knew if I opened my mouth I would have said something nasty so I choose the _If you don't have anything nice to say..._route and walked off into the back room leaving the love birds alone. I have no idea why jealously was coursing through me, I had no reason to react that way. Harry and I had nothing together, hell we had just started being friends again and I had the feeling that was only happening because he felt sorry for me. I needed to stop this resentment right now, I didn't know Harry any better than I knew Mary _whats-her-name_. Damn bitch.

My head was such a mess. I felt different, like I had aged ten years over night. My whole life has been filled with hate, violence and sadness I just wanted it all to end. I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be far, far away from everything. I wanted to die. _No_, I couldn't let myself think that because thinking such things just leads to a bad road. I didn't want to die I just wanted a different life. No such luck, I know. You have to play with the cards you are dealt but every now and then it would be nice to get a wild card, something that would let you do anything you wanted without question. But not Ginny, she gets to live a life of craziness.

I suddenly realized I had been in my room for nearly ten minutes and hadn't even opened my trunk yet, though looking around the room I wasn't real sure where I was going to put anything. I stuck my hand on the front of my t-shirt, flipped the bottom side up and wiped the dust off the desk with the inside of my shirt. I had to smile cause if my mum saw me do that she would have had a fucking cow. What did I care, it was an ugly ass shirt anyway. I popped my trunk and started pulling out stuff and stacking it the desk, I made a mental note to get some hangers so I could use the closet. Not that I would hang anything up but you never know, my nesting instinct could kick in any day now.

Just as I emptied my old school trunk I heard the front door open and close so I assumed perfect Mary must have dashed, _thank god_. I opened the bedroom door and peaked out into the living room and almost melted. Harry was looking beside himself with joy as if just being on the same planet with that woman gave him a hard on. It sickened me, the fact that I cared that it sickened me made it worse. I watched as Harry practically floated into the kitchen then decided to stop spying on him and just go out there.

As I crossed the distance to him I said, "So, anything wrong?"

"What? Oh you mean with work? Nah, Mary has new lead on Brandon and we may have learned his real name but we're still working on that." Harry said as he pulled out his last clean glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water.

"Then why did she just come bursting in here like she was on fire?" I watched him chug back his water before he spoke.

"Oh, she wasn't expecting me to be here and she was in a hurry so she just planned on busting in real quick."

"That really doesn't make sense, Harry." Why did I care so much? Damn I hate this competitive side of me.

"Why not? She has access to every room in La Chambre." Harry said as he filled his glass again.

This still wasn't adding up but I didn't really want to talk about her anymore so I tried to move the subject, "Hey, I think I will take you up on that offer for some money. I need a dresser and some hangers for the closet, not to mention that bed you were on about..."

"Mary wants to meet with you tomorrow night." Harry didn't want to change the topic I see, "She wants to help you finish your transition and talk to you about her group, and she said she would be here around midnight."

"What do you mean _finish my transition_?"

"I don't really know exactly, she said she would explain it to the both of us tomorrow. I guess it's something we can actually help each other with cause I haven't finished yet either." Harry said with a shrug. "I'm assuming it has something to with drinking from another vampire for the first time cause neither of us has done that."

I had a mental image of pushing Harry against a wall, forcing his head back and sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Who knew sucking the blood from someone would be such a turn on. I had to swallow several times before I could speak again, "I really don't want to meet with that woman."

Harry looked annoyed, "Why not? She hasn't done anything to you."

_Hasn't she?_ "I know but she just rubs me wrong, I don't like the way she looks at me." _Or how she looks at you._ Damn, I need to stop this shit!

"Just talk to her Ginny, she isn't going to do anything to you. Stop acting like a child." Harry said as he brushed past me and headed for his room.

"Don't call me a child! I have just been through hell and back and I didn't like how she..." My temper was shaking on the ledge and I didn't want to stick my foot into it. "How she looks."

Harry was clearly getting annoyed too, "Don't tell me about going through hell, I have been through more shit in my life than you ever will. Mary is a good friend who has helped me in a tight spot. Don't say anything about the way she looks because she is..."

"What Harry? She is what?" I must have been craving a fight because my anger was just spilling out of me and we weren't really fighting about anything. I needed to yell, to fight, to rip something open...I needed to release and Harry was my target.

"Nothing, just drop it Ginny. I'm going to bed." Harry said then started to walk away.

I walked up right behind him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face me. "NO! I want to know what you think about miss fucking perfect."

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry said. I wasn't buying it.

"Don't act like that, what is Mary to you? A friend? Your girlfriend? Some sort of vampire whore? Tell me Harry, how often do you fuck her? Is that why you never stay here because your too busy banging the walls at her place?" Woah, did I just say those words? I didn't have time to think as Harry got into my face and pushed me back against the wall, his face getting red with anger.

"What the fuck Ginny? You know her for five god-damned seconds and you're already judging her...what's wrong with you? You want to know who Mary is to me?" Harry took a step back and lifted his shirt revealing a large scar across his bellybutton. The shock in my face must have been evident so he stepped forward and made me take a closer look. "She saved my fucking life. I was torn to shreds and back by one of her damn sisters and she saved me. If it wasn't for that "vampire _whore"_ we wouldn't be standing here arguing over nothing." Harry looked beyond mad that I even dared to offend Mary, he looked ready to kill me.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." I could barely whisper.

"Don't feel sorry for me! Learn to shut that hole in your face every now and then!" As he pressed himself into me I wanted to rip him apart for that remark and my anger was busting the scale. I felt my face contort and stretch and a searing pain in my mouth. Harry looked at me with slight fear and wonderment at the same time. I knew that for the first time my vampire nature had come out of me, I could feel my fangs with my lower lip but I didn't care, I wanted him to see how mad I was.

"Back off Harry!" I was amazed I could even talk like this. But I realized that backing off was not part of Harry's plan. He pressed himself even harder into me and I felt his erection on my hips, straining through his jeans and all I could say was, "Oh." Before I knew what was happening his hands were pressed against the wall on both sides of my head and he was pressing his lips into mine with such force it almost hurt. And I found I didn't care. As his tongue crashed into mine I let myself relax and fully realize what was going on. He was kissing me and it was amazing.

Sadly he pulled away and looked at me. Panting slightly he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...we can't..."

"It's okay Harry." God was it ever okay, damn I had forgotten how good he was with that tongue. "I'm sorry I insulted..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny and let's just...um...let's just forget that happened." Harry said as he backed into his room then shut the door.

_Forget that happened?_ Not fucking likely, "What the hell, Harry?" When I didn't get a response I slid down the wall and stared at his door hoping he would come back out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night, just as the sun vanished in the horizon I awoke with a start as the front door opened and closed. I sat up on the couch only to realize that Harry bolted from the apartment the first chance he got. He didn't say a single word to me or bother to leave me a note as to where he was off to. He did however toss down some coins onto the table, what I hoped was furniture money, not some sort of payment for our ten seconds of bliss the night before. I felt dirty like I had done something wrong but his running away from me was his beef, not mine.

I groggily made my way through his kitchen hoping for something that resembled food when I claimed defeat, I thought my best bet was to shower and go hit up a restaurant before they started to close for the night. As the hot water poured down my back my head was aching. What _had_ happened last night? I was in full out attack mode, ready to rip him from limb-to-limb but he came at me like some sex depraved addict. But the worst part was the look of shame and terror on his face as he realized what he was doing, as if I disgusted him. _Well look at yourself compared to perfect Mary, you did disgust him. _I cursed and turned the shower off, still feeling dirty as I toweled my hair. What I needed was fire, maybe if I burned off the dirt I would feel better. The thought of going for my wand was appealing.

The sound of the front door opening took me out of my abuse laden thoughts, "Ginny? It's Mary, are you here?"

_Shit. _"I'm in the bathroom, be out in a second." I so don't want to deal with her right now.

Before I could even tuck my towel around my chest she was outside my door, "Look, about last night I know I freaked you out a little. Sorry. I would like a second chance to make a first impression...if you know what I mean. Are you hungry, I'd like to take you out if you are? I know Harry is a horrible house guest, I don't think that boy ever eats."

Crap, she found my weakness...food. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

I couldn't believe I was even slightly compelled to talk to this woman. Perhaps I wanted to size up my competition or perhaps I was just really hungry, who knows. But as I tied my laces and whipped my wet hair up into a messy bun, I couldn't help but be amused at the way she was looking at me. Here was this woman...errr..vampire, thing, that could crush the life out of me with one squeeze and she seemed to view me as the stronger one. Mary watched me get ready to leave then held the door open for me as if nothing gave her more pleasure than to assist me in some way. What was I to this woman? I didn't know but I was about to find out.


	5. What She Said

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Five_

**What She Said...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It really was going to take some getting used to only being out at night. Life was so much different. The blues and purples of the world give everything a feeling of death, lifelessness, and urgency. I always have this need to walk a little faster and wrap my arms around my middle, like that will really keep me safe from the things that go _bump_ in the night. But tonight I was feeling worse. With Mary following behind me, her eyes boring into the back of my head, I down right had the creeps. Plus there was a funky smell in the air like rusted metal, it was making the hair in my nose tickle, _was that blood?_

"Yes." Mary said sternly.

I looked back over my right shoulder and eyed her, "Yes, what?"

"You can smell the blood in the air. That smell of aluminum foil is blood. Your ability to detect it will get stronger once you pass your transition."

This woman was really annoying, I had to stop and look her in the eye. Not a good idea considering we were standing in front of what looked like a poster for a crack house, "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't, I could feel the blood lust in you. It calls to you. You are hitting your transition a lot faster than Harry is. It's been a few weeks and he still has a few days to go, you however could hit it today or tomorrow." Mary flipped her hair and started walking again.

"Okay, since you seem so eager to talk about it, you want to explain what this transition is. I mean, I'm already a vampire so what else do I have to go through?"

Instead of answering me she looked across the road to a cafe that was flashing a neon _open_ sign and started walking towards it. Normally I would of gotten aggravated and just went home but considering I don't feel like I have a home and I had nothing better to do, I followed her. Being that it was a warm night we pulled up to one of the few outside tables. A waitress in torn jeans, flip flops and pink tube top walked up to us flashing her spiked pink hair, to much make up and glittering facial piercings. As she took our orders and bustled away I had the desire to gag as I saw the inch wide holes in her earlobes. Muggles are so odd sometimes.

"So, are you going to answer me?"

Mary smiled, "About your transition? Yeah, I am."

"Okay, so...shoot."

She took a deep breath before she started talking again, "Normally, about three weeks after you are bitten by a vampire you start to notice your body acting strange. You start to smell and crave blood, you become weak and agitated. Umm...your sexual libido is increased. All this means is that your body is ready to finish your transition. I don't know if you have noticed that your fangs only come out when your upset, after you feed for the first time they will stay out all the time." She smiled showing a mouth full of dazzling white teeth and two sharp canines. "Many vampires die at this time if they haven't found someone to help them. You see you can only feed from someone of the opposite sex and only from other vampires. You _can _feed from humans but their blood is weak and won't really do much for you."

"So when will I know I'm ready to feed?"

"You will know. Your hunger for blood will become so great that you'll go mad from the need. You won't be able to move very much and it will hurt. Pain like you wouldn't believe. You will need Harry around you at all times for the next few days, you never know when it will hit. Why are you smiling?"

Opps, didn't mean to do that. I was thinking of drinking from Harry, I couldn't wait. "Oh, sorry. This is all sorta crazy. Sounds like a vampire form of puberty or something."

Mary laughed, "It sorta is I guess. Sorta similar to what happens to young girls only you will need blood and it will hurt a hell of a lot more."

Oh great, like going through human puberty wasn't painful enough, "And why do you think it's happening so fast for me?"

Suddenly that spiky haired lighting rod returned with a tray of sandwiches and tea. "Here ya are my dears. Enjoy now..."

I had to stop myself from laughing, now that I saw those holes in her ears closer I had the urge to stick my finger through and wiggle them around. I had to sit on my hands and avoid eye contact as she walked away again. I was startled as I heard Mary snicker in front of me, "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, I will never understand the Muggle obsession with body art. I mean, tattoos I get as long as they have meaning, but all that metal and skin stretching? Really?"

I had to smile, "I think it's totally hot on men, I love to see a guy with a sexy tattoo but on women it just looks trashy...the piercing anyway. I wouldn't mind having a few tattoos." _Wait_...are Mary and I talking like friends? What happened to the serious conversation?

She must of sensed the change in mood too cause she looked away from me and focused on her meal, "So yeah, we need to get you back to Harry's so that you two will be close to each other. When a male and female are close to each other it can trigger the change faster. You don't want to be out when it happens."

I watched her take a bite as I suddenly realized something, "Well, I don't know about that. Harry sorta took off a few hours ago, I don't think I'll be seeing him tonight."

"Why? What happened?"

I really didn't want to chat to miss Mary about Harry, considering the feelings he had for her but If I needed him then perhaps she could help make him stay home. After I explained our fight, kiss then his repulsion of me I shrank. The looks she was giving me could have floored anyone. She knew something I didn't, that was clear but she looked like she was ready to jump over the table and bear-hug me. Her eyes were huge and her smile was from ear-to-ear. Like a kid who just got their first puppy and hadn't had to clean up after it yet.

"What? What did I say?" I quickly looked behind me, maybe she saw something back there?

She shook her head and went back to her sandwich, "It's nothing really. We just need to find Harry, and soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I tried for like an hour to get Mary to tell me more but she simply refused. If it wasn't for the fact that I really didn't know this woman I would of tossed a hissy fit. But she seemed so determined that we find Harry that she was starting to scare me a little. What exactly would happen if he wasn't around? Would I die? God, everything is so fucked up. For the first time I was starting to fear myself.

As we rushed back down the street to Harry's apartment I hated myself more every second. I hated that Mary was right but I could smell blood in the air. Every beggar we passed I could hear the blood pumping through his veins and the beating of his heart. I watched Mary walking in front of me and almost made myself ill thinking about the blood that was flowing around her every time she moved. It was an interesting feeling. My body was telling me to attack and suck her dry while the logical part of me was saying how freaky it was to drink blood. It was like being stuck in the desert with a pitcher of water and wanting to drink the sand. How stupid!

As nervous as I was at seeing Harry again after last night, I was never more happy to be back in his apartment. Mary had me so stressed out now over this transition shit that I wanted to trap myself in the place until it was over. Which from the sound of it, was exactly what I was going to be doing. As I plopped myself down on the couch, Mary started calling around the place for Harry. I could have told her he wasn't there, he already said he didn't like to be alone in the place. I didn't expect to see him until right before sunrise and even then I'm sure he wouldn't say two words to me.

"Well, he's not here." Mary said rather sadly. "I really don't want to leave you alone but I need to go find him."

"I'll be fine, I think I'm just going to get some rest. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Last day you mean. You need to start thinking like a vampire Ginny or you will never be comfortable with it." Mary corrected which made me want to bitch slap her.

"I'll remember that." I grumbled.

Mary looked at me sideways as she opened the door, "Would you like for me to have one of my sisters come sit with you?"

"Why? Because of the transition? No...I'll be fine. I can go home if I need to." I know she was trying to be sweet but part of me wanted so badly to resist her kindness.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Mary said then vanished as the door swung close.

Now that I was alone I wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something. The silence was killing me, knowing that at any moment I could be curled up on the floor in complete agony was driving me mad. I remember the pains I had while at St. Mungos, I'd wake up, scream then black out. Was that what was going to happen again? I feel like a ticking time bomb, a hell I can't escape. To top all that off I felt dirty and unwanted by Harry. I didn't know why it was bothering me so much but the look of disgust he gave me kept flashing in my mind. If Mary was right and Harry was close to transition too then he should of enjoyed the kiss, but that's just it isn't it...even if you are aroused it has to be with someone you find attractive. I disgust him...I disgust him, those words were haunting me.

I sat there and waited for hours, not daring to move as I listened for any sound that could be Harry coming down the hall. I was starting to get worried because the sun was bound to rise at any time now. If he got stuck somewhere, he better have protection, a basement or something. Maybe he was staying with perfect Mary and they were having the time of their lives, sucking each other dry. _No._ That was a stupid thought, she would have brought him here...she knows how vital it is for us to be together. Unless she wanted me to die then she had me trapped here...awaiting my doom.

I took a chance and moved back the thick black curtain over the small kitchen window and had to shut it right away. There was a faint pink hue to the sky which meant it was only moments before the sun would be fully out. As it was the sky was enough to burn your eyes and make your skin tingle. _Where is he?_ It was panic time...

My heart was pounding now as I paced in front of the door. Every few moments I would poke my head into the hallway to look for any signs of movement, nothing but a cleaning maid sweeping the floor. I had the thought to go into Harry's room and look for a thick black robe then take my chances with the sun when an odd pounding and dragging sound echoed down the outside hallway.

I ran flat out back over to the door and pulled it open in time to see Mary and Harry slump into the doorway. Harry looked like he lost half his body weight, his skin was tight, eyes popping and sweat was dripping off his nose. Mary, looking great as ever, readjusted her footing and picked Harry up and dragged him over to the couch.

"Oh God! What happened to..."

"No time for questions Ginny. It's his transition." Mary said. "He needs to feed, get over here."

"Wait? What? Why don't you do it?" The idea of losing my own blood seemed a horrible idea for some reason.

"Just trust me, it has to be you. Do it...NOW!" Mary yelled.

For some reason my feet refused to move any closer. Seeing Harry lying half dead like that scared me beyond reason. I didn't even notice when Mary grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. She pulled out a small dagger and made a slit in my skin then held it over Harry's mouth. I knew it hurt but the fear and adrenalin had taken me over. Something in me was so afraid of losing Harry that I thought I would burst with the agony of it.

Suddenly Harry jerked and every muscle in him tensed up. His eyes grew wide as he looked back at me. Then without warning he sat up and sunk his fangs in my wrist and pulled on my vein like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He continued to gawk at me as pull after pull of blood left my body. I could feel my head getting lighter and blackness was clouding my eyes but I didn't care if I passed out as long as Harry was getting what he needed. Slowly the air around us grew heavy with a soft sent, a longing feeling flooded my body and it quickly turned into a private affair between Harry and I. Mary must have sensed this because she stood up and backed away.

"Um...Ginny you may want to lie beside him so you don't pass out. And you should know that you will go into your transition as soon as he feeds so be ready for it. If you guys need me, Harry knows how to summon me." Mary helped me find a spot on the couch while Harry fed before she left and I couldn't of been happier than when she was gone.

With one last pull, Harry pulled his head back and looked me in eyes. Contentment was written on his face as his body regained a normal appearance. He was still pale but he no longer looked like a corpse, his eyes were green again and seemed to sparkle as he leaned back and relaxed. A small ounce of reality came back to me and my first order was to check my wrist. No marks, not a single one as if something healed them.

Harry smiled and wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, "Hi Ginny."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, "Hi Harry."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

How sweet, he just went through something traumatic and he's worrying about me, I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. "No, you scared me to no end but I'm fine. How do you feel?"

Harry smiled at me but a sudden look of worry etched across his face, "Ginny...your fangs...your glowing. I think you might be..."

The last thing I remember as a sudden searing pain ripped through my skin, was an image of Harry slicing his wrist open just as I had for him and crimson blood dripping down towards me.


	6. Bonded Forever

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Six_

**Bonded Forever**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was told later how lucky I was to of had such an easy transition. After I blacked out I didn't feel a thing, but the pain that caused me to black out was so intense I don't think I'll ever forget it. I was told that Harry had to force his blood to flow down my mouth and I only latched on after a spell Harry put on me forced me to drink. I was also told that it's extremely rare that I didn't wake up enough to drink for myself, I guess the blood lust is so strong in most that some go mad from it.

However nothing about my transition was exactly normal. Most don't see any physical change afterwards but I sure did. Not only did I grow at least two inches but muscles were more defined, skin tighter, and my hair seemed to radiate perfection. Harry later told me that I looked like one of those body builders he use to see on muggle television but not as disgusting and _greasy_. All that moving of bone and muscles left me sore but I had never had more energy in my life.

When I finally had enough will to move I set myself up on the couch and noticed Harry looking back at me from a chair opposite across the room. He was still looking tired from his own transition but he had a grin smeared across his face so large it went from ear to ear. He looked like he knew something I didn't.

I had to clear my voice several times before I could make it work right, "Did I make it?"

"Oh yes better than you hopped for I think." Harry said.

"So why are you smiling?"

"Because you look like Mary." Harry stated like it was normal to compare me to _miss perfect_.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to run across the room and slap him but my body wouldn't allow that.

"Well, actually you look more like one of Mary's sisters. One of the warriors, which could explain why Mary is so interested in you. You're not as big as Mary because she is the _protector_ but you could be a _priestess_ or something."

What the hell was he talking about, "You want to clue me in or are you just going to keep grinning at me?"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, I can't seem to look away from you."

"Funny, you didn't think that way last night." Why did I have to bring that up? Come on Ginny, you fucking idiot. If I would of just forgot about it, but how could I forget that amazing kiss? It was tormenting me.

Harry looked uneasy, "Yeah, about that...I um...I shouldn't of. I think it was the blood lust or something."

Yeah right, "Whatever, I shouldn't of said anything." Man, I wish he would stop looking at me.

No luck. As he stood up I thought he was going to leave the room but he surprised me as he sat down beside me on the couch. "Look Ginny, I need you to know that there is nothing between Mary and I, so you can cut her a little slack. She only wants to help you. She knows how you feel about her, she can read people's emotions and you radiate anger and jealously around her."

I couldn't help it, I needed to know the whole story between him and Mary or I would never be able to face her, "Harry, please just tell me what exactly happened with Mary. I know her sister attacked you but why? And how did you get involved with these Pink Dagger people?"

Harry sank back into the couch, "I still don't know much about the Pink Daggers except that they are a race of vampire women who are born to protect our kind. They have existed for over two thousand years. Mary has been around for nearly eight hundred of those years. She is the oldest living, recorded vampire."

"Merlin's beard! Eight hundred years!"

Harry smiled, "These women call themselves sisters when in fact they are not related. However, Mary's real sister, Elzbeth Denote was a Pink Dagger but something happened to her last year. Someone or something attacked her and cursed her which is how I got involved. The Auror's were sent to track her because she had killed a muggle. I tracked Elzbeth to a house in the mountains and when I tried to bind her so we could get her help she attacked me, almost killed me. Elzbeth fled but lucky for me, Mary had been on her way to get her too. When Mary nursed me back to health we became friends. She has been teaching me about vampires for a few months now and lucky me got turned into one. I have a great amount of respect for her, you will too if you get to know her."

"What happened to Elzbeth? Did she get help for her curse?"

Harry looked tired now, "Yeah, she had a moment of clearness or something. She turned herself into St. Mungos and got help. She was cleared of all charges and is back living with the Daggers as far as I know."

I was fascinated now, "Do you know what did it to her?"

"No idea, along with tracking Brandon that has been one of my duties. Mary seems to think Brandon was the one who got her but I'm not so sure about that. I need to get back to work as soon as I can."

"Is Mary helping the Auror's with Elzbeth too? Cause if she is her sister you would think there would be a matter of personal interest involved?"

"Ginny, this whole thing is a matter of _personal interest_. Brandon turned both of us, I want revenge. Something happened to Elzbeth which affects Mary, I want revenge for that too. The Auror's have no rules against personal interest cases as long as we do our jobs."

A surge of power pushed through me or perhaps a moment of insanity, "I want to help."

"Help with what?" Harry asked.

"With everything. Finding Brandon or whatever his name is, helping Elzbeth. I want to help you."

"No fucking way! You are not an Auror and I don't want you to get killed, this is a dangerous job I have and..."

"He attacked me too! I want to help!" I hate being told no.

"You didn't get to talk to Mary did you? I think she needs your help with the Pink Daggers. Why don't you wait to see what she has for you, perhaps you can help some other way?" Harry said as if he was trying to please a child.

"You just don't want me to help you, that's all."

"You're right, I don't." Harry said as he crossed his arms, "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

Woah! Did he just say that? Did he actually care what happened to me? The look of terror and sadness on his face froze my heart. I had never seen him look so worried. I couldn't control myself as I reached out and took his hand, "Alright, I'll see what Mary wants first."

When Harry relaxed and smiled an odd sensation ran up my arm from where my palm was touching his. It was almost like a static-cling shock but more pleasant. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at my hand touching his, "Did you feel that?"

I nodded my head, "What was that?"

Harry smiled as if he knew, "Let's see if it happens again." He uncrossed his arms and put a hand around the back of my neck, the instant he touched me it happened again. It was such a good feeling I wanted more of it. "Mary told me about this but I didn't think it would..." Harry smiled. "Ginny can I...um...can I kiss you? Not like last time...I promise."

I wanted to pin him on the couch and make it exactly like last time but I figured I shouldn't push it. "Yes, but can I ask you a question first? Why did you want to forget about last time so badly?"

"I was freaked out over how much..." Harry seemed reluctant, "Over how much I wanted you. I scared myself, I think I could have torn you in half if I hadn't stopped. The blood lust was killing me, I should of known my transition was almost complete."

That did it, before I could think straight I found myself pressing my lips into his. That shocking feeling was seeping into every pore of my body and I craved more of it. We ran our hands up and down each other, enjoying the sensations. Our bodies were so close we could feel each other's heart beat. I felt like he was a part of me, of my very skin, his body was an extension of my own. Our mouths were moving sweetly but the rest of us was aching for more. It was odd but I could tell everything Harry wanted me to do to him, where he wanted to be touched next and just how far he was hoping this was going to go.

I had to stop so I could take a breath as I did I could see the look of awe on Harry's face, "Harry, what is going on?"

"Mary said it's called bonding. You are forever bonded to the person who feeds you after your transition no matter if you like them or not. She also said that should you be...um...attracted to that person the bonding gets stronger. We share the same blood now, we are forever connected."

"What exactly does that mean..._connected_."

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, "It means you're stuck with me. No matter where we are in the world we will always be able to tell where the other is, what they are doing and what they want. I'm sure there is more involved but that's as far as Mary and I got on the topic."

I didn't know what to make of that, it would have been nice to know beforehand. It wouldn't have made much difference but a bit of a heads up would have been good. Not that I didn't want to be with Harry but for some reason I suddenly felt trapped, like I was stuck with him forever. However the look he was giving me was making me want to toss him on the floor and do naughty things to him. My head was starting to hurt, this was just too much to happen in such a short amount of time. "I'm tired Harry, I didn't sleep well yesterday."

He was clearly hopping for another snogging session but his gentlemanly side was winning, "Oh, okay. Sure. You can sleep with me if you want. I mean in my bed, nothing funny it's just more comfortable than the couch."

"That's the best idea I have heard in days." I just wanted to have Harry's arms around me and sleep for days, to feel safe and protected.

Harry looked beyond excited that I said yes. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room without another word. While he busied himself with putting clean sheets on and fluffing the pillows I picked up one of his t-shirts off the floor and put it on as a nightgown. Harry was sweet to turn his back as I changed but when he got a glimpse of my bare legs I could tell he wanted to see more. We had never got any farther than kissing in our last relationship, was I really ready for more from him? He was sexy as hell but this was all just happening way too fast for my taste.

That trapped feeling I had moments before returned to me. You know how women are supposed to be the ones that want commitment and to be close to their man...well not this girl. I'm young, I mean hell I'm not even twenty three yet and I have never been in a serious relationship, let alone one that came with a lifelong _vampire bonding_. What exactly did I want with Harry? Did I want more than a snog every now and then? My mind is so messed up.

As I crawled into bed with Harry and rested my forehead on his back I felt a sense of peace. I knew that Harry would never hurt me, but something in me was scared to get to close to him. Last time I got to close to him he was on a death mission to kill his mortal enemy. He would always be hunting or running from something that was his destiny. What was mine? Was I doomed to be the woman that he came home to after a hard day of near death experiences? Or would I be there beside him, fighting a good fight? Hermione use to get on me about not having a career or at least a decent job, perhaps this was my chance to show that she was wrong.

I wrapped my arms tight around Harry and talked into him, "Harry, can I become an Auror?"

Harry stiffened, "I thought we were done talking about work."

"I'm not going to sit around doing nothing for 800 years. I want to do something meaningful, protecting people. I had thought about being an Auror back in school but I didn't get to finish and mum hated the idea. I have always wanted to do something to protect others but other than working at St. Mungos, I never really knew what I wanted."

Harry rolled over so he could look at me, "Please listen to Mary, I really think you will like what she has to say. If you work with her you may get to do what you want to. She is going to want you to meet her sisters now that you're out of the transition. I don't want to assume anything but I have a feeling you are going to be asked to join the Pink Daggers."

"Why? What do they do?"

"All Mary will tell me is that they are the protectors of our race, I have no idea what that means really. I know they have helped the Ministry for a number of years, doing what I don't know. But for the past six years or so they have been in hiding for some reason."

"What the hell, what do I have to lose. I'll talk to her." I smiled. "I had dinner with her and it wasn't all that bad."

Harry chuckled, "You had dinner with Mary? That I would of liked to of seen."

"Well if you hadn't run away like you did you could of."

"Oh, yeah. I had a meeting with Luna about a new member. I forgot to tell you. I was in her office all night, when my transition hit she didn't know what to do and didn't know how to contact Mary. That's it...I didn't run away from you. I just woke up and realized I was late so I left in a hurry."

Well, that made me feel a little better. I was such an idiot, he had a perfectly good reason for everything that happened last night. As we looked each other in the eyes I couldn't believe I was this close him and in his bed no less. He was being so sweet as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I just had to kiss him, he was so close and so god damn good looking. I knew that kissing him in his own bed was not the best thing I could be doing but I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it he was all over me and I did nothing to stop him. He was kissing every inch of my body, sending shivers up my spine. His t-shirt offered no barrier at all to slow him so I removed it, he followed with his own clothing soon after. If I was scared of things moving too fast I sure wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it now. I knew I would be slightly ashamed in the morning but in that moment I didn't care I wanted him to make love to me all day long. He made me feel like no other person could, he made me feel wanted and that was all I ever wanted.


	7. Annabella

**The Pink Daggers**

_Chapter Seven_

**Annabella**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time night fell again, Harry and I had gotten very little sleep. When we weren't going at it like rabbits we were holding each other and talking about nothing. The conversations between people in post coital positions are always interesting. We talked about his job and what he had been doing for the past year or so. We talked about me, helping to rebuild George's shop. But mostly we talked about us and us being together. Before I knew it we were making plans for the future, where we could live, places to visit. It felt like the past years apart never happened, like we had been in a relationship for this whole time.

I was upset when Harry had to get up to report in for work. I wanted to stay with him for days, in his bed, resting. But no such luck. As he started to move away from me I moaned, "Can't you just forget about work?"

All I saw was Harry's naked backside as he stood up, "I wish I could. I'm expected to look over the Brandon case with the other Aurors tonight. I'm already putting them out buy only being available to work at night."

I moved over and curled up in the warm spot he left on the bed, "What am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

"I don't know, continue looking sexy?" Harry laughed.

"Don't say shit like that, it makes me want you to stay even more."

Harry jumped back into bed with his jeans now on and wrapped his arms around me, "I promise to be as quick as I possibly can be. Besides, you could use this time to meet with Mary again and talk about the job she has for you. I'll see her for a few at check-in, I'll tell her to swing by tonight."

I wrapped my hands around his bare back and locked my fingers so he would have to fight me to leave, "That's fine but if I have my way you're going to be late for check-in."

"I don't think so." Harry said then wiggled his way down my body and under my arms. Sneaky bugger.

Sadly Harry still left me. The prospect of lying in bed all night was tempting but if Perfect Mary was stopping by then I needed to get up. I busied myself by finishing my unpacking and trying to make my room more presentable which was easy considering I didn't own anything. I turned the desk into a makeup station and the closet was full of clothes, that was about it. Harry really needed to do more with the place, it was too empty.

I had the crazy thought of cleaning up Harry's room but was spared the task by a knock on the front door. "I'll be right there Mary." I shouted as I pulled a pair of jeans up under Harry's _Weird Sister's_ T-shirt I had slipped on. Bare ass against jean material always felt nice.

I reached for the door handle and started talking before I even got it opened, "I can't believe you got here so soon, Harry only left a half an hour ago."

With the door open I smiled and looked up expecting to see Mary and her long black hair. Instead I saw a tall man with short curly black hair. He was in rags, smelled of old rum and tequila and hadn't shaved in weeks. When he smiled he was missing several teeth but his long fangs stood out, covered in blood stains. I panicked and tried to back up to close the door but he was too quick for me. He pushed me into the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

When he pushed me I stumbled over my bare feet and landed on my ass. I tried to scoot away from him as he continued to get closer and closer to me. "What do you want? How did you get in here?

He ran a hand through his greasy hair and smiled at me again, "So, you are the new Queen. I heard rumors but I didn't think they were true. You're pretty enough that's for sure."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I think you have the wrong place."

The man smiled, "You don't know who I am do you? I'm your sire, I can smell my blood in you."

My breath escaped me and bile ran into my mouth, "Brandon?"

He spat on the floor, "I hate that muggle name, but yeah that's what I'm going by these days."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well you see, I meant to kill you. I knew something was special about you the first time I bit you. You were destine to be turned which could only mean one thing, you were either a _sister_ or a _prophet_. So I wanted to kill you to avoid bringing another fucking Pink Dagger in this world. But as the Queen, well...no wonder you survived. You are more protected than even you know, there is no way I can kill you. But there are ways to stop you from gaining power." Brandon said as he leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

Without warning he pulled out his wand and stunned me. I have been stunned before but it's a pain that you can never get used to. It's so quick and sudden that you have no control over how your body reacts. I could tell that he was moving me around so that he could pick me up but I didn't feel a thing he was doing. I watched in pain as he lifted me and tossed me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll. My body refused to function as he walked me out the door and down the hallway. Once in the lobby I had a brief glimpse of Sally the receptionist all slumped over the counter and motionless before we made it out in the cool night air.

Now that he was out of the wards placed around La Chambre du Sang to prevent apparition he spun around and took me with him. The whirling feeling of apparition on top of being stunned made my inners churn. By the time I was tossed down on a hard, wet stone floor I thought I was going to vomit. Lucky for him I didn't because he was dragging me around again. By this time the stunning spell was worn down enough that I could move. I kicked and screamed as he yanked me up by the wrists and put heavy chains on them then locked me to two large loops attached to the wall.

"Wiggle all you want my Queen but you are not getting out of here." Brandon said as he placed the lock to my chains in his pants pocket.

"I'm not a fucking Queen! You have the wrong person!" I yelled at him as I fought.

"Well you don't talk like one, that's for sure." He said as he started to walk away from me.

"Don't leave damn it! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

This time he ignored me then walked off into the shadows where I could no longer see him. I fought to break the chains for several minutes before I wore myself out. When I finally stopped I took a moment to observe my surroundings. A single black candle was floating about five feet in front of me that lit up what appeared to be an old sewer or drainage center. The walls were red brick and covered in years of grime, mold and spider webs. The floor was covered in puddles and a rat was chewing on something by a large pillar that seemed to barely hold the place up. It was like a catacomb without the dead bodies, but I'm sure if left here long enough I could solve that problem.

I knew one thing for certain, nobody would ever find me down here. I was terrified beyond belief. One moment I was happily walking around Harry's apartment the next I'm standing on a cold stone floor without shoes. My fingers were becoming numb as all the blood drained from them because of being chained above my head. Great, just great. Now my fingers are going dry up and fall off or something. I was going to wither and die before anyone found me. Would anyone find me? I could just see Harry coming home and me not being there. Would he think I left him over last night? Surely he would look for me...wouldn't he?

The sound of footsteps on the wet floor took me out of my wondering state. I looked around frantically to see if it was Brandon again but it was too dark in the shadows to see. When the figure emerged I was surprised to see it was a woman. She was a short chubby girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was smiling, showing off her rosy cheeks as her long black eyelashes fluttered when she winked. Her overly pale skin was a stunning contrast to the blood red, renaissance style gown she had on. She walked towards me with an elegant grace, an old world charm unexpected from someone who looked like her. Somehow I could tell that she was just like me, a vampire but much older than I by a wide margin.

"Hello Ms. Weasley. I am Annabella Bruce, but you may call me Anna." Her thick Scottish accent didn't suite her. "I do apologize for the chains but we can't have you running away. But I think we can make you a little more comfortable." Anna said as she raised a wand and made the chain lengths expand, allowing me to lower my arms to my sides.

I winced as the blood flowed down my arms and started to tingle, it hurt. "What do you want with me?"

"Well that's a tricky question. You see my fledgling, Brandon as you know him has been having a little too much fun lately turning wizards. I have told him to stay away from females, the last thing I need is another _sister_ on my hands. Of course he didn't mean to turn you but now I am placed in an odd situation, what to do with you. Not only are you a sister but you are the Queen, I didn't think I'd live to see your return honestly."

"Look, I'm not a Queen. I'm not even a _sister_, I hardly even know anything about the Pink Daggers. You have the wrong person." What is wrong with these people?

"Oh, so you haven't met the sisters yet? Well, what do you know I get to teach you a little something." Anna said happily then pulled her wand out again. She conjured up a chair and sat down in front of me, the chair between her legs like a man would. Her beefy thighs showing as her dress rode up. "Let's see...where to start. Well, vampires believe in one thing above everything...destiny. If you were turned into a vampire then it was meant to be from the moment of your birth. All wizards are born with a predetermined path set forth by a prophet. The Pink Daggers are a group whose goal it is to stop the creation of new vampires. It is a crime to turn someone against their will no matter if it was their destiny or not. But many of us believe that when we turn someone we are just helping give fate a little push."

"So I was supposed to become a vampire?" This sounded like a load of crock to me.

"Yes you were but your destiny goes beyond that. All members of the Pink Daggers are predetermined. A Prophet decides who the next member of the sisterhood will be and it becomes evident once a female vampire goes through her transition. You have the make and build of a Pink Dagger, lean, strong, beautiful. The Queen is the chosen one, the one that the original creator of the Pink Daggers designed to rule the whole race of vampires. She can be resurrected whenever a Prophet sees the need for her. But you see the Queen is dangerous for us non-Dagger followers because she can stop us at will, kill us even. It's like living in a world of christens and being an atheist, they would like nothing more than to rid those who don't believe in the Pink Daggers. So you see, when I look at you I feel like I have the power to control fate chained to my wall. If I kill you then I won't have to worry about my own death. However a Prophet could just bring forth a new Queen but not if I prevent the turning of females."

"How do you know this _queen_ is me?"

"Cause I can smell it in your blood. You will see, as you get used to your new form you will start to smell the blood in all of those around you. You see your blood smells just like the blood of the last Queen, which I remember well because I killed her." Anna said with a slight smirk on her face.

Who was this woman in front of me, what type of power did she have? "You killed the last Queen? Then why are you keeping me alive if you think I'm the new Queen?"

Anna laughed, "Mainly because I'm curious to see who you may turn into. The Queen hasn't always been a good leader. There was a few Queen's throughout history that didn't believe in the Pink Daggers and tried to have them disbanded but were ultimately killed by a sister. I feel a shadow of darkness in you, you seem to hold a lot of anger. Once you talk to the Pink Daggers you may not like what they have to say. I'm tempted to let you go and just keep my eye on you for awhile."

I couldn't explain it but this woman fascinated me. I didn't even realize that I was no longer in a state of panic, I had calmed down and barely even noticed my chains anymore. "So I still have a choice as to whether or not I want to join the Pink Daggers? I thought you said it was all fate or something..."

"The sisterhood will try to make you believe that it was your destiny to lead them and that you have no choice but frankly that all depends on you."

"So what, the Daggers are good and your people are bad?"

Anna looked offended at that question, "It's not always about good verses bad or right and wrong Ms. Weasley. It's not so clear cut. My people and I have been forced to live in darkness and hide from the vampire community by the sisterhood. They see us as _bad_ because we don't follow them, we see them as _bad_ for forcing us to do as they say. It's all a matter of perspective."

"If you weren't bad then you wouldn't have kidnapped me and chained me to a wall."

Anna laughed again then stood up, "Perhaps you're right but we have learned to be a cautious people." She undid my chains with her wand then took a hold of my upper arm, "I think I will let you go for now, to think about this conversation. But don't get to comfy, Brandon will come looking for you again soon. Go talk with the sisterhood and see what you believe in. But know this before I send you home, if you don't choose to lead the Daggers you will need protection, something I can give you. If you do choose to lead, I will hunt you down until I kill you. You can make me a friend or an enemy, it's your choice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Anna let go of me, "Until we meet again Ms. Weasley."

The moment she let me go I apparated back to Harry's building. When I landed by the front steps I fell to my knees in relief. I thought I was going to be trapped on the wet stone floor for the rest of my life. How lucky am I, they let me go. When I got my senses back I ran into La Chambre du Sang so fast that you would have thought I was on fire. Sally greeted me and checked me in, she seemed to be perfectly fine from her attack, in fact she didn't seem to remember anything at all.

I ran up the steps, down the hall and into Harry's room. I was grateful that he wasn't home yet. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower then sat on the toilet as the water warmed up. I was going to wash the night off of me and try to forget the terror I just went through. When Harry got home I would decide if I'm going to tell him what happened or not. I had a lot to think about thanks to Anna. I don't know if I believed half of what she said but it was worth looking into. I needed to hear what Mary had to say about the Daggers themselves. All I know is my life is about to change again and this time I get to choose how.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to pause in the story to say thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing I really appreciate it! :) This chapter officially ends the part I wrote last year when I first posted this story. I have been working on the upcoming chapters and I'm happy to say that I really like where I'm going with the story. I hope to have future chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks again!

Silver

* * *


End file.
